riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
In the Company of Serpents
In The Company of Serpents are a sludge/doom trio (Initially a power duo) that formed in Denver circa 2011. The band's Facebook description paints the band as "traffic in sonic catharsis", with music "inhabiting the strange fringes between sludge metal and sprawling spaghetti western scores, constantly striving for visceral power and raw intensity, contrasted with eerie, spare instrumental passages.". Through their career the band has managed to release three albums and perform in various parts of the Western United States, sharing the stage with several notable acts. History Founded in early 2011, the band came into being when vocalist/guitarist Grant Netzorg met drummer JJ Anselmi at a show their former bands were playing. Later that Spring they recorded a 4 song demo in a friend's basement studio, which they paid for in AR-15 Ammunition and beer. Shortly afterwards, In the Company of Serpents entered Moduel Overload studios in Denver to record their self-titled debut, which was subsequently self-released on cassette in early 2012. A release party would take place in Denver on 8 June 2012.In The Company of Serpents Facebook Event In late 2011 JJ left the band on amicable terms, and Joseph Weller Myer would take over the drum role. In May of 2013 Joe & Grant entered the studio to record their follow-up, Of the Flock, which was subsequently mixed and mastered by Billy Anderson. Of the Flock was self-released on vinyl on Halloween of 2013, gaining boss and positive acclaim in the underground doom circles. The band would also notably play Denver Doom Fest and open for Windhand in 2013.Last.fm Over the next several years the band would branch outside of their native Denver, performing various festivals and marquee shows along with releasing an EP in Merging in Light circa 2014 and Rendered Unto Ash the next year. Work on a third album would take place at Flatline Studio in Denver, eventually self-releasing Ain-Soph Aur circa 12 March 2017. The band would perform a string of shows in California for the first time alongside Goya. However in the next year the band's lineup would change significantly in 2018, with JP Damron taking over on drums and Ben Pitts adding bass and lap steel, morphing the band into a trio. In The Company of Serpents remain active in the Denver scene though occasionally performing in other cities, notably the band's first live appearance in the Midwest circa 2018 at Scorched Tundra Fest.In The Company of Serpents Facebook Event Discography Studio Albums *'In The Company of Serpents' (2012) *'On The Flock' (2013) *'Ain-Soph Aur' (2017) Other Releases *'Merging In Light' (EP) (2014) *'Rendered Unto Ash' (Single) (2015) Members Current Lineup *'Grant Netzorg' - Guitar, Vocals (2011 - Present) *'Ben Pitts' - Bass, Lap Steel (2018 - Present) *'JP Damron' - Drums (2018 - Present) Past Members *'JJ Anselmi' - Drums (2011) *'Joseph Weller Myer' - Drums (2011 - 2018) External Links *ItCoS Facebook *ItCoS Bandcamp References Category:Band Category:Denver Category:Colorado Category:Doom Metal Category:Sludge Metal Category:2011